1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation detector employing a radiation detecting element made of a semiconductor, and to a radiation detection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An example radiation detector for detecting radiation such as X-ray detects radiation with the use of a radiation detecting element made of a semiconductor. The radiation detecting element may be cooled for use in order to enhance the sensitivity in detection. For example, a Peltier device is used for cooling. In the radiation detector using a Peltier device, the heat releasing part of the Peltier device is joined to the base made of metal, whereas the heat absorbing part of the Peltier device is joined to a wiring board on which the radiation detecting element is mounted.
The radiation detector includes a cover made of metal joined to a base, and is tightly sealed. Heat from the radiation detecting element is conducted from the Peltier device to the base, and is dissipated through the base to the outside. The radiation detector having such a configuration is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-147595.